Jurit Malam
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Bagaimana kalau semua anggota klub tennis ikutin jurit malam? Seru? Ngggak? Baca aja dehh!


_Disclaimer : semua adalah milik Takeshi Konomi, semoga aja sewaktu-waktu jadi milik saiia XDD_

_!!Warning!! Mengandung unsur YAOI atau boyxboy (apa lagi nihh), mengandung unsur KEGILAAN, bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantung dan kanker kronis. Tidak dianjurkan bagi orang tua, ibu hamil dan anak di bawah umur._

_Ditujukan buat yang request ShishiTori, OshiGaku, AtoJi, en HiyoTaki.. Siapa yahh?? Kayaknya paling banyak request ShishiTori dehh.. Tauk kenapa.._

-----------------------------------

Malam itu, Sakaki-kantoku mengadakan jurit malam bagi semua anggota Hyoutei. Tentu saja, semua anggota Hyoutei mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kegiatan ini dapat melatih adrenalin kalian.. Ide yang brilian, bukan??" Kata Sakaki dengan gembiranya.

"Mmmm, aku belum selesai teleponnya.." Kata Atobe sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Ada film yang belum kutonton di rumah.." Protes Oshitari.

"Ngantukkk..." Kata Jirou.

Sementara itu, Taki hanya menguap pelan. Hiyoshi seperti biasanya, tidak berekspresi, dan Kabaji tetap saja hanya mengatakan "Ush".

"Baikk.. Aturannya begini.." Sakaki-kantoku menjelaskan, "Kalian harus mengelilingi kuburan ini, lalu berkumpul di makam paling ujung, yang ditandai dengan sebuah lilin. Kalian hanya boleh pergi berdua-dua, dan kalian boleh berangkat jika kelompok sebelumnya sudah jauh. Tiap kelompok hanya noleh membawa satu lilin dan satu korek saja."

Setelah mengambil undian, sudah ditetapkan sebagai berikut: 1. Shishido dan Ootori, 2.Oshitari dan Gakuto, 3.Hiyoshi dan Taki, 4.Atobe dan Jirou.

Karena menurut Sakaki jurit malam itu tidak berarti bagi Kabaji, maka Kabaji menunggu bersama Sakaki.

"Okeee... Mulai!!!"

Pasangan pertama pun mulai berjalan.

---------------------------------------

**SHISHIDO & OOTORI**

Ootori terus-terusan berada di belakang Shishido, dan Ia mencengkeram bahu Shishido dengan erat.

"Ootori, sakit tahu!!!" Protes Shishido.

"Ahh, maaf, senpai.." Jawab Ootori gugup.

"Kau di sebelahku saja.. Jangan berjalan di belakangku seperti itu.."

"Ahhh, iya!!" Ootori pun berjalan di samping Shishido. Keduanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Ootori tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Shishido memegang tangan Ootori.

"Shi.. Shishido-senpai??" Muka Ootori memerah.

"Jangan salah sangka.. Tanganku dingin.." Jawab Shishido dengan cuek. Ootori tersenyum, dan membuat Shishido ikut-ikutan grogi.

_Koakk.. koakk.._

"Gyaaa!!!" Ootori langsung memeluk Shishido.

"Apa-apaan sih?? Itu kan cuma burung gagak!!" Protes Shishido, mukanya memerah.

"Ahh, maaf senpai.." Jawab Ootori malu-malu, "senpai.."

"Kenapa lagi??"

"Aku mau pipis.."

Shishido ikut terdiam.

"Aduhh, nggak kuat lagi nihh.."

"Ahh, jangan ngompol di sini!!!" Shishido ikut-ikutan panik, "Sudah, kau pipis di balik semak-semak saja!! Aku akan berjaga di sini!!!"

"Takut ah!! Temenin!!"

"Masa pipis aja ditemenin!!!???"

"Ayo dooong..."

Ootori merayu Shishido dengan tatapan malaikat. Shishido kalah, akhirnya Ia mengikuti Ootori ke balik semak-semak.

"Aku tidak melihat, kok.. Cepat lakukan.." Shishido memunggungi Ootori.

"Lihat juga nggak apa-apa.." Jawab Ootori malu-malu.

"SUDAHLAH!! CEPAT LAKUKAN!!" Bentak Shishido. Akhirnya Ootori cepat-cepat menyelesaikan 'panggilan alam' tersebut.

Shishido menunggu Ootori, berusaha menahan 'hasrat' yang sudah ingin dilakukannya _(pembaca.. Jangan pikiran kotor lohh.. Maksudnya mau pipis juga.. ehehehe..)._

"SEDANG APA KALIAN!!!??"

Shishido dan Ootori terkejut, Ootori cepat-cepat mengancingkan celananya.

Seorang nenek-nenek muncul dari balik semak-semak sambil membawa lampion tua, "BERANINYA KALIAN BERBUAT ASUSILA DI KUBURAN!!!"

"GYAAA!!!!" Shishido dan Ootori langsung ngibrit. Padahal nenek itu adalah penjaga kuburan yang sedang meronda.

-----------------------------

**GAKUTO & OSHITARI**

"Gakutooo.."

Oshitari terus memeluk Gakuto. "Aku takuut..." Oshitari berkata pelan.

"Ahh, masa gini doang takuut.. Ini mah kecilll.." Jawab Gakuto ringan.

"Huee.. Mending gue nonton film romantis di rumah..."

"Aduh, jangan berisik!!" Gakuto mulai merasa gerah karena Oshitari terus-terusan memeluknya, "AAAHHHH!! APA ITUUU???!!!"

"GYAAAAA!!!" Oshitari makin erat memeluk Gakuto, kali ini Gakuto malah nggak bisa bernapas.

"Yushi... aku bercanda.. Lepasin dong!!!" Kata Gakuto, yang diiringi dengan suara tawa.

"Dasar!!! Nggak lucu tahu!!" Muka Oshitari memerah.

"Oh ya.. Yushi.. Aku dengar cerita seram lohh.." Gakuto mengarahkan lilinnya ke bawah dagunya.

"Ahhh!! Nggak mau dengar!!!" Yushi menutup telinganya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak SMP yang sedang pulang sekolah, kebetulan pada saat itu Ia diculik dan diperkosa sampai mati oleh sekelompok anak berandalan.. Karena mereka panik, akhirnya mereka menyembunyikan mayat gadis itu dalam kuburan yang baru digali.. Ketika mayat yang asli datang, betapa terkejutnya keluarga orang itu karena mereka melihat kuburan itu sudah ada mayatnya.."

Oshitari memang takut, tapi perlahan-lahan Ia membuka kupingnya, penasaran gitu..

"Kuburan gadis itu.. Ada di situ tuhh.." Kata Gakuto yang menunjuk asal kuburan.

"Ehh, Gaku.. Lihat deh.." Oshitari menunjuk ke kuburan itu juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kan.. Ada darah di atas nisannya.." Gakuto melihat kuburan itu dengan seksama. Darah itu bergerak, membanjiri seluruh nisan kuburan itu. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok perempuan di balik batu nisan itu.

"GYAAAAAA!!!" Oshitari dan Gakuto berteriak berbarengan. Mereka langsung ngibrit juga.

"Hmm??" Rupanya nenek yang ronda kuburan itu yang dilihat Gakuto dan Oshitari, "Dasar anak muda.. Sukanya pacaran di kuburan.."

Nenek itu nggak sadar kalau di nisan yang ada di depannya ada darahnya. Hiii..

----------------------------

**HIYOSHI & TAKI**

Taki melirik ke kanan-kiri, belakang-depan, atas-bawah.. Mengamati kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sementara Taki lirik sana lirik sini, Hiyoshi adem ayem aja.

"Taki-senpai.. Kau kan tidak usah setakut itu.." Kata Hiyoshi pelan.

"Ta.. Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.." Taki mulai merapat ke Hiyoshi, "Kau tidak dengar suara-suara aneh itu??"

"Paling cuma suara angin.." Jawab Hiyoshi santai.

Mereka pun terdiam. Taki tetap memeluk Hiyoshi.

"GYAAAA!!!"

Tiba-tiba Hiyoshi berteriak (_kebayang nggak sih, si cowok satu ini teriak??)._ Ia balik memeluk Taki.

"Hi.. Hiyoshi-kun.. Ke.. Kenapa??" Taki juga ikut ketakutan.

"I..Ituuu.."

"Itu apa??"

"Ituuuhhhh..."

"Apa itu??!!!"

"KODOK!!!!"

Taki menoleh ke samping Hiyoshi. Wah, emang ada kodok segede talas Bogor..

"Kamu takut kodok???"

"BUKAN TAKUT!!" Hiyoshi masih sempat menjaga gengsi, "KODOK ITU MENJIJIKKAN, BADANNYA BERBINTIK-BINTIK, MATANYA GEDE.. BADANNYA IJO!!! IHHH!!!" Hiyoshi memeluk Taki lagi.

Taki jadi terbawa suasana. "Ahh, kohai-ku yang manis.. Sudahlah.. Kodoknya sudah pergi.. Sudah kuusir.."

"Benar?"

"Iya, benar.."

"Hahh.." Hiyoshi melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi kali ini Taki yang memeluknya.

"Senpai, kenapa?? Ada siput??" Tanya Hiyoshi.

"Nggak, cuma pengen meluk aja.."

Akhirnya Taki lupa kalau Ia ketakutan. Mereka malah berpelukan, yang membuat mereka betah di tengah kuburan berlama-lama. Taki-nya sih oke-oke aja, tapi Hiyoshi-nya kegerahan.

-------------------------

**ATOBE & JIROU**

"Aduhh, kenapa oresama harus seperti ini.." Gerutu Atobe. Jirou mengikuti langkahnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Ngantukkk..." Sahutnya. Ia menguap lagi.

"Aduhh, Jirou.. Tahan ya, paling sebentar lagi sampai.." Balas Atobe. Dia sudah membayangkan kalau Ia harus menggendong Jirou di tengah kuburan. Hahh, apa itu??

Atobe menggandeng tangan Jirou, dengan maksud agar Jirou tidak ketinggalan _(emangnya barang??)._

Atobe terdiam.

"Ji.. Jirou.. Apa itu??" Atobe menunjuk ke arah bola api yang melayang-layang. Memang jauh dari mereka, tapi itu saja cukup untuk membuat Atobe ketakutan.

"Haaahhh??" Tanya Jirou sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Atobe malah bersembunyi di balik Jirou.

"Boo.. Bola apii.."

Jirou langsung terbangun. "Atobe!! Lihat!! Itu bola api!! Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya!!!" Jirou berteriak kegirangan.

"Ayo kita dekati!!" Jirou langsung berlari ke arah bola api tersebut, namun Atobe mencegahnya.

"Jirooouuu.. Jangan berbuat bodoh!!!" Teriak Atobe, berusaha menarik Jirou.

"Atobeee.. Aku pengen lihaaatt.."

Atobe langsung menarik tangan Jirou, menuju ke arah finish.

"ATOBEEE... PENGEN LIHAAATTTT..."

Bola api itu?? Padahal itu kan lentera yang dibawa si nenek tukang ronda..

-----------------------------------------

Mereka semua berlari ke arah finish. Pasangan Ootori-Shishido yang pertama sampai di finish.

"Ootori, sebentar lagiii..." Kata Shishido terengah-engah.

"Hahhhh.. hahh..." Ootori tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kuburan yang terang. Itu finish!! Mereka pun merasa gembira. Tahu-tahu, mereka melihat sosok monster di depannya..

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!" Shishido dan Ootori berpelukan.

"Ush.."

Rupanya monster yang dilihat Shishido dan Ootori adalah Kabaji. Mereka pun berhenti berpelukan.

"Selamat, kalian yang pertama.." Jawab Sakaki-kantoku santai.

"Ka..Kantoku!! Tadi mengerikan sekali!! Ada hantu nenek-nenek bawa lentera!!!" Ootori bercerita dengan panik.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih??" Sakaki bertanya balik. Gakuto dan Oshitari sampai di finish yang kedua. Muka keduanya pucat sekali.

"Ka.. Kantoku... Tadi.. hahh.. hahh.. Ada.. Nisan berdarah.. hahh.. hahh.. Terus.. hahh.. Hantu.. cewek .. hahh.. yang.. hahh.. hahh.." Gakuto bercerita sambil terengah-engah.

"Kamu kenapa sih??" Tanya Sakaki. Atobe dan Jirou yang samapai ketiga.

"AKU MAU LIHAAATTT!!!!" Teriak Jirou.

"Ka.. Kantoku.. Tempat ini berbahaya.. Tadi ada.. Bola api.." Cerita Atobe.

"Aduhh.. Kamu lagi.."

Hiyoshi dan Taki sampai terakhir, dengan Taki masih memeluk Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi.. Kau melihat apa??" Tanya Sakaki.

"Heh??"

"Kau tahu, temanmu bercerita, ada yang melihat hantu nenek-nenek, ada yang melihat nisan berdarah, ada juga yang melihat bola api.."

"..Kodok.."

"Heh??"

"Tidak ada, hanya kodok.."

Sakaki melihat Hiyoshi bingung, sementara yang bersangkutan cuek-cuek aja.

Sementara itu, tokoh favorit pembaca, si nenek peronda kuburan, tengah bersantai di kuburan sambil meminum teh.

"Anak jaman sekarang gaya pacarannya beringas.. Masa pacaran di kuburan??" Omelnya sambil minum teh.

**END**

_Mohon maap jika tidak jelaz XDD_

_Menurut kalian, perlu ada chapter 2-nya nggak? Chap 2-nya tentang skul laen.._

_If u like, pliz comment.._


End file.
